Burn and Ice
by Twilightcullen7186
Summary: Bella Swan has many Burns caused by those who should love her. When Edward Cullen becomes her friend will he be the Ice that soothes her or well he Burn her more ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is written by twilight 4eva kitten and shercullen71.**

It was the first day of school, was I excited to start school, no not really but it's not like I have much of a choice. Dad and mom wouldn't let me skip real school and do homeschooling, like I had convinced them for the past years my brothers joined me in homeschooling as we didn't like to be separated for long.

Mom and dad still laugh at us as most nights they would find us all sleeping in the one bed but since I turned twelve dad had put a stop to it as I was becoming more of a woman and it was becoming inappropriate. I didn't see what was wrong with me sleeping in the same bed as my brothers but what dad says go. I know there is reasons for it.

Mom dropped us off at school, we all gave her a kiss on her cheek. My brother, Emmett, was a huge boy and has been since birth, his birth weight was seven pounds, he exercises for two hours every night in our home gym which is decked out in the top of the range equipment that most professional gyms would drool over.

I was only five point two pounds and i was the second born with Jacob coming last at six point five pounds he would exercise but nothing near the extent that Emmett did. I would join my brothers or just Emmett sometimes as I want to look good but not get the over the top body builder shape.

We all walked into the school building. As I did, I noticed three kids that look about my age. There was a short girl with long blonde hair, the next girl that I passed had an amazon like body with shoulder length hair but the guy got my attention the most, he was tall with unique bronze hair. As I was looking him over out of the corner of my eye, Jacob put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me away from the guy.

"You don't need him baby, you're too good for him," my brother said

"Who is good enough then Jacob Swan?" I shook his arm off my back and I looked at him with disgust in my eyes where was he taking this.

"I know a few people that will be good enough for you and I will make sure they look after you," he told me proudly which made me very nauseous what was he planning. This was not the first time that this had come up, Jake would say things to me when no one else was around since I was twelve.

I ran to Emmett to get comfort from him. I hooked my arm through his and he looked down at me

"Was Jacob harassing you again," he asked using his other hand to cup my face, I just nodded which made him pull me into a tight hug

"I need to see, hear it happening or record it before I can go to mom and dad as they won't believe hearsay, it's not what they accept," Emmett told me

"True Em, please keep your eyes out," I begged him as I gave him a kiss on his cheek why couldn't Jacob be a little like Emmett, he must have been dropped many times at birth or was switched at birth somehow.

The warning bell rang so Emmett walked with me into the homeroom which we had been assigned in the welcome letter from the school.

As my last name started with 'S' I had to watch as most of the class stood to give a short introduction about themselves, I didn't like to tell people about myself as they always got the wrong idea.

"Good morning class, I am Miss Hunter as I say your name I would like you to stand up and tell the rest of the class a little about yourselves," she told the room

"Alice Cullen," Miss Hunter called out

The girl with short blonde hair stood up and said,"Hi I'm Alice and I like to dabble in the vast world of fashion," she answered before sitting back down in her seat looking proud of what she said and the knowledge that she didn't have to wait to be called on any more.

"Edward Cullen," she called out next.

"Hi, I'm Edward and I enjoy watching football and I support the Seahawks," the tall bronze haired boy said, I smiled at his choice of football team as they were my second favourite team.

"Rosalie Cullen," the teacher requested

"Hi I'm Rosalie, I enjoy working on cars, and fixing them up" she said plainly before taking her seat. I heard Emmett groan softly at that statement as just the fact that Rosalie liked to work on cars would all she would need to say to completely garner my sane brothers attention.

"Emmett swan," miss hunter asked

"Hi I am Emmett, I like to watch NHL, go Red Wings, as well as Nascar," he told the class then he squeezed his solid body back into the seat. I let out a small humorous huff as I heard a small sigh from Rosalie at Emmetts comments, just from those intro's I knew they would be a good match.

"Isabella Swan," Miss Hunter called

"Hi I'm Bella, I like to write books and short stories," I said quickly not really wanting to be labelled a book worm.

"And finally we have Jacob Swan," Miss Hunter stated

"I'm Jacob swan, I love Basketball, and playing video games," he told the room and then sat down, I made a face when he said he loved Basketball, as that was a massive understatement as he would bully me to move out of the theatre room so he could watch the Chicago Bulls play, he had every possible dvd that featured them in some way.

After that Miss Hunter handed out our class schedules for the first term and our locker numbers with a coded padlock so we could secure our stuff. I examined my schedule and was very happy with what was given.

The bell rang for the start of class. I walked into the classroom after putting my books in it that I did not need for the first two classes of the day. I sat down in the middle of the room and waited for class to start. I watched as Edward walked in not really looking round the room, he sat down not too far from me to wait for class to start.

The teacher walked in and put her supplies down.

"Welcome to the first day of the new year, my name is Miss Wilk. We are going to jump into the book that we will be studying for this term, 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. I will be putting you in pairs and I would like you to quietly discuss the first chapter and write down what has happened in the chapter," she requested of us before she picked up a piece of paper and started to call out sets of names.

My name was the last to be called. I was placed with Edward, which I did a internal happy dance about. I didn't even know him but he gave off a calm and collected vibe which made me feel safe. I watched as he picked up his bag and walked over to me to sit in the empty seat next to mine.

"Hi bella, how are you?" he asked me kindly, I couldn't stop myself from smiling at him.

"Hi Edward, I'm good, should we start with our assigned task?" I questioned in the same manner.

"Sure" he answered pulling his book out of his bag along with a pen as well as a work book. I did the same.

We read to ourselves, it didn't take long before edward was finished with the chapter. I noticed him put his book down a second before mine hit the table. We talked about the major points and wrote out our task, I looked around the room to see everyone with their heads down.

"So you like Seahawks then?" I asked him looking over at his gorgeous face, his eyes were a deep forest green, that I could get lost in fast. His hair was a controlled mess that I would love the chance to run my fingers through. Sad thing is I would never be able to describe his mouth it was that perfect.

"Yeah I do, who do you follow?" he questioned me curiously, he must want to get to know me more so I happily answered his questions whatever they may be.

" I follow the Steelers, as well as the Lions. Just as any good Michigander should," I told him firmly locking my eyes with his.

"They are a good team, I support them too," he admitted to me

"What's your favourite colour, Edward?" I enquired

"That would be dark blue," he told me not looking away from my eyes

"I like that color, but mine is green the exact colour of your eyes." I put forward. I leaned into his hand as he tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. Yes it was an extremely intimate thing to do but I accepted it.

"It was nice to meet you Bella," he told me simply before he turned away to put his things back in his bag.

"Same here Edward," I said doing the same as he was. I watched him until I heard the bell ring to alert us that lunch had begun. I walked straight to the cafeteria as I couldn't be bothered to put my books away.

I went in and saw that Emmett had already got me some food and was sitting at a table with Rosalie and Alice Cullen and a new guy who was holding Alice's hand.

I was happy to see that the only empty seat was next to me and even happier when Edward sat down in that seat he took a long drink from the can of coke he had got before he stared down the guy who was holding his sister's hand but before he could say anything as Rosalie got his attention then the bell rang for the next class.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

It was the first day of my new school, which I couldn't wait for. I was going to become a high schooler. I can't wait to see where this school year took me.

Mom kindly dropped me off at the drop off area, I unbuckled my belt and lent over to give her a kiss on her cheek before I opened the door.

"Thanks for the ride mom," I acknowledged her with my sisters getting out of the car with a farewell to mom, too. They were both gorgeous girls Rosalie had brown shoulder length hair with blue eyes she was a tall girl hitting six foot. Alice was my other sister, she had brown eyes and long blonde hair she was a short girl. I was a few inches taller than Rose I had a very unique hair colour, I have heard it being called bronze but I don't see it. My eyes are a deep emerald color.

We slung our bags over our shoulders and walked on to the school grounds, we sat down at one of the picnic tables. I watched the cars coming and going with parents dropping off kids when one car got my attention two guys and a girl got out of it, I wondered if they were triplets like my sisters and I.

I was the first born and Alice was the baby of the family in more ways than one due to her size and our sizes as my birth weight was six pounds eight ounces, Rose's was five pounds two ounces and little Alice was four pounds eight ounces.

I watched the three people get out of the car with interest they all looked my age, the girl had long deep red hair, it wasn't a fire, bright red but a very nice dark red that was elegant colour on her, I wonder what her eye colour was. The first boy that walked past me was taller than me with short blonde hair and he was ripped more than I was, not that I paid that much attention to his body, as I didn't swing that way I enjoy the female body way too much to look the other way. But I did know what a finely tuned body looked like regardless of the make.

The other male was shorter than me but he had a fine looking body but nothing that compared to mine or the first guy who walked past me. He had long black hair with the sides buzzed cut that did not look good on a guy at all.

The warning bell rang and as this was our first day of school we walked in to the homeroom that was assigned to us via the letter we got with the list of school supplies that we would need for the school year.

"Good morning class, I am Miss Hunter as I say your name I would like you to stand up and tell the rest of the class a little about yourselves," she told the room

"Alice Cullen," Miss Hunter said.

"Hi I'm Alice and I like to dabble in the vast world of fashion," she answered before sitting down with a smirk on her face like a good sister would have as they wait for a siblings embarrassment to happen.

"Edward Cullen," she called out after other people had said there spill.

"Hi, I'm Edward and I enjoy watching football and I support the Seahawks," I stated quickly before sitting down while putting a smirk on my face as I waited for rose's answer.

"Rosalie Cullen," the teacher requested.

"Hi I'm Rosalie, I enjoy working on cars, and fixing them up," she said plainly before taking her seat as I heard a deep groan from the seat in the next row to my right and one seat back. I looked over my shoulder to see who made the noise at my sister, it was the male I noticed before school with short brown hair.

It wasn't a long wait until I found out the names of the three students that caught my attention before school.

"Emmett Swan," Miss Hunter asked.

"Hi I am Emmett, I like to watch the NHL, go Red Wings, as well as Nascar," he told the class then he squeezed his solid body back into the seat with the built in tables. They didn't look like they had been updated since the seventies.

"Isabella Swan," Miss Hunter called.

"Hi I'm Bella, I like to write books and short stories," she answered quickly, sitting down.

"And finally we have Jacob Swan," Miss Hunter stated.

"I'm Jacob Swan, I love watching the Pistons, and playing video games," he told the room and then sat down. I made a face when he said he liked basketball, I mean who the hell likes that sport, every time I hear someone saying that they like basketball reminds me of the extremely funny Simpson episode where they make fun of basketball.

You can't be a true American if you like basketball, sorry 'Dream Team', but it's true. You need to like the NFL or one of the hockey teams as we were the top of the ladder in the world in hockey.

Miss Hunter handed out our class schedules for the first term and our locker numbers with the combination so that we could secure our stuff. I looked down and studied it, pleased to see that gym was my last class of the day on Mondays and Wednesdays which would give me enough time to shower correctly after it as I hated to be sweaty. My past girlfriend told me that she like the smell of my sweat, she would hide her nose in my armpit and just breath me in. It was gross but I loved to cuddle with her so I let her do it as it made her happy.

The bell rang for the start of class. I walked into the classroom after putting my books in my locker that I did not need for the first two classes of the day. I sat down in the middle of the room and waited for class to start.

The teacher walked in and put her supplies down.

"Welcome to the first day of the new year, my name is Miss Wilk. We are going to jump into the book that we will be studying for this term, 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. I will be putting you in pairs and I would like you to quietly discuss the first chapter and write down what has happened in the chapter," she requested of us before she picked up a piece of paper and started to call out sets of names.

I waited to see who I would be put with, my name was called along with Bella's. I stood up with my bag and walked over to the empty table near hers.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" I asked her kindly.

"Hi Edward, I'm good, should we start with our assigned task?" she questioned in the same manner.

"Sure," I answered pulling my book out of my bag along with a pen and my work book. I sat down in the seat and watched as she did the same.

We read to ourselves, it didn't take long before I was finished with the chapter. Bella put her book down a second after mine hit the desk. We talked about the major points and wrote out our task, I looked around the room to see everyone with their heads down.

"So you like Seahawks then?" she asked with a small smile on her face, I took a good look at her, she was stunning with her dark red hair, she had hazel eyes and her top lip formed a perfect bow shape the bottom lip was a little plumper than the top but it was the perfect size on her face.

"Yeah I do, who do you follow?" I questioned curiously really want to get to know her more but I didn't know why I did; I just went for it.

"I follow the Steelers, as well as the Lions. Just as any good Michigander should," she said locking her eyes with mine.

"They are a good team, I support them too" I admitted to her.

"What's your favourite color, Edward?" Bella inquired.

"That would be dark blue," I told her.

"I like that color, but mine is green, the exact color of your eyes." She told me just as I noticed the time and saw that the time for class to end and I could not stop myself from tucking the strand of her soft hair back behind her ear.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella," I told her simply before I put my things in my bag

"Same here Edward," she said doing the same as me. I watched her until the bell rang so I walked out of the room to put my bag in my locker after locking it I headed into the cafeteria to get food and see what my sisters got up to in their first class.

After acquiring some food and a can of coke, I looked around to find my family once I saw them I walked over to see the table full and one empty seat which was next to Bella which I took quickly.

The new guy was holding Alice's hand on top of the table, He had short ashen blonde spiky hair and light brown eyes. I had to regain my calmness before I went all big brother on his ass so I took a long drink of my coke before annoyingly Rose got my attention until the bell rang and I had to go to my next class without confronting him.


End file.
